Juste une ceinture
by Redobbo
Summary: Zorin Blitz propose un nouveau jouet à Rip van Winkle... WARNING : One-shot Yuri / Contenu adulte / RipxZorin


**Bonjour à tous, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté de fanfiction sur le site mais je ne suis pas morte ^^ Les études et les projets persos m'ont occupés. **

**Je reviens avec un one-shot Yuri Hellsing :)**

**WARNING : Contenu adulte Yuri (relation entre femmes), contenu sexuel, utilisation d'objet sexuel, insultes.**

**Manga : Hellsing **

**Couple : Zorin Blitz x Rip van Winkle**

* * *

_ « Mais c'est quoi cet objet de l'enfer ? »

Quelle serait votre réaction si on vous proposait d'essayer une ceinture-gode ?

_ « Enfer, c'est bien le mot pour définir la situation, mais c'est un enfer excitant ! »

Une chambre, deux vampires allemandes vierges et des rougeurs sur les joues de l'une d'entre elles. Voilà comment était la situation.

Dans les années 60, alors habituée à s'offrir l'une à l'autre, Zorin proposa à sa partenaire allemande d'essayer une nouvelle source de plaisir inconnue. Les deux femmes étaient encore vierges, aucun soldat de Millénium ne devait, ou ne pouvait, les toucher. Même leur bien-aimé major refusa d'abuser d'elles. Rip connaissait Zorin comme étant contre l'idée d'offrir son corps à un homme, même au très séduisant capitaine Hans, alors elle fut étonnement surprise par une telle proposition.

_ « Non je ne veux pas ! Tu vas me faire mal ! »

Tous deux étaient assises sur le lit, l'objet sexuel entre elles. Zorin fut fort motivée à l'idée de pénétrer Rip van avec un gode. Elle pensa même que cela ne la considérerait en rien comme une femme non-vierge à l'image de la nature vampirique.

_ « Qui parle de se faire mal, souria malicieusement l'illusioniste, il s'agit de se donner du plaisir entre femmes sans avoir besoin d'homme ! »

Rip resta acculer conte le mur, inquiète. Elle avait peu confiance en cet objet et pensa qu'elle muterait en une goule affâmée juste après l'acte.

_ « Mais enfin je... Je suis encore vierge ! Si tu l'utilises je vais... »

_ « Je pense que dans notre cas, il n'y a que la bite d'un homme qui puisse nous prendre notre virginité. Ce n'est pas un morceau de latex qui va te transformer en petite goule détraquée. »

_ « Je... Rip rougit intensément. Non je n'ai pas envie. Va demander à un autre ! »

_ « À un autre ? Mais je n'ai aucune envie d'aller voir un autre femme que toi ou un homme ! »

Quand l'illusionniste s'avança vers Rip, celle-ci prit peur et se colla contre le mur :

_ « Non ! Non ! Ne me force pas ! »

_ « Calmes-toi ce n'est pas mon genre ! Ricana-t-elle. Je vais t'aider à te détendre. »

Zorin avança sa main tatouée sur Rip. La vampire saisit son poignée avant que le troisième œil n'atteigne son visage. Un effort futile pour celle qui fut à l'égale d'une allumette. Zorin attrapa Rip et écrasa son maigre corps avec le sien, aussi lourd qu'un taureau, pour éliminer toutes tentatives de fuite de la part de la chasseresse. Presque étouffée, Rip ne tenta pas de se débattre pour ne pas perdre ses côtes dans le combat. Sa plus grande peur fut que Zorin l'hypnotise pour pouvoir la violer sans qu'elle ne lutte.

_ « NON ! NON ! NON ! Arrêtes ! Ne triche pas en m'hypnotisant ! »

_ « Alors laisses-toi faire ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas te blesser. Dit-elle avec une voix ronronnante. Je veux aussi faire pareil ! »

Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, Rip finit par céder aux demandes insistantes de sa camarade vampire. Elle avait peur de subir une quelconque torture en refusant plus longtemps. Un peu plus tard, elle fut totalement nue avec sa partenaire.

Malgré l'impatience de la faucheuse, Rip réussit à la mettre d'accord pour commencer l'acte avec douceur. Agenouillée sur les draps, elles se prirent l'une et l'autre dans les bras où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent langoureusement. Le contact de la peau froide et rugueuse par l'absence de sudation les rapprocha un peu plus vers l'autre jusqu'à la montée du désir dans leur bas ventre. Alors que Rip fut sur elle, la poitrine au dessus de la tête de sa camarade, celle-ci écarta ses cuisses pour y faire descendre le fessier de sa partenaire. Elle était désireuse d'entrer en contact avec son corps et son organe du plaisir féminin. Rip fut surprise mais courtement car elle ressentit la même envie.

À cette hauteur, Rip put se concentrer sur l'entièreté de la poitrine de sa partenaire qui était sensible jusqu'aux abdos. Ses caresses et son touché malaxant réussirent à détendre complètement Zorin jusqu'à lui tirer quelques soupirs de bien être. Elle était devenue encore plus impatiente que Rip alors que celle-ci inséra ses doigts en elle pour ne pas la faire plus attendre. Sa vulve était d'ores et déjà bien gonflée et ses murs trempés d'envie, faisant glisser, voir aspirer, les doigts fins de la chasseresse en elle. Rip convint qu'elle ne serait pas la première à se faire déflorer.

Après quelques mouvements, Rip fut soudainement arrêtée par Zorin qui lui somma de la pénétrer avec le gode interne de la ceinture. Rip prit assez peur en voyant le réalisme de ces phallus qui ne la rassura point sur sa propre situation. Un peu moins performante que dans ses rêves érotiques, elle eut peur de blesser sa camarade. Celle-ci était belle et bien vierge mais connaissait mieux son corps que la mince vampire. Allongée, elle prit la main de Rip et l'aida à la déflorer en première avec le gode. L'objet glissa tout en écartant la membrane à l'entrée. La légère grimace sur le visage de Zorin confirma la virginité de celle-ci. Elle s'habitua assez vite à l'objet toutefois, surement parce que la petite douleur inconfortable du début était ridicule à côté des souffrances endurés ces dernières années.

Le visage tordu par le désir, elle bougea l'objet en elle sous les yeux gênés et impressionnés de Rip. Ce fut le temps de s'habituer un peu plus à la présence tout en profitant de son touché sensible au fin fond d'elle. Mais elle s'arrêta, afin de passer au plat principal. Quand elle attacha les lanières de cuir à son corps, Rip fut envahit par une vague de stress intense. Il lui sembla que le gode externe fut beaucoup plus grand que celui à l'intérieur de Zorin. Sa camarade se redressa rapidement et lui sauta dessus. Elle s'allongea complètement sur elle et fit sentir le phallus factice contre la vulve de sa partenaire.

Rip la raisonna de la faire attendre un peu malgré son excitation et les rougeurs sur son visage au contact de l'objet contre son clitoris en érection. Zorin ne lui répondit pas et l'embrassa pour l'aider à concentrer son attention sur elle. Après plusieurs secondes à caresser son corps, Rip finit par se détendre. Zorin plongea ses doigts en elle, une présence à laquelle elle était habituée. Elle eut fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour se sentir prête mais au bout de plusieurs gémissements et de mouvements qui détendirent son corps, elle donna son feu vert.

La pénétration ne fut pas forcément agréable mais pas douloureuse non plus. Zorin voulut attendre qu'elle soit habituée à la présence en elle mais son propre corps se mit à trembler, elle priait désespérément pour du mouvement. Finalement, habituée à la douleur des blessures et des morsures, elle accepta les va et viens impatients en elle.

Zorin s'agita lentement, en faisant entrer et sortir l'objet du corps de sa partenaire. Elle ne sentit pas le plaisir d'être à l'intérieur, mais elle ressentit les sensations d'une femme lorsqu'elle est pénétrée grâce au gode interne qu'elle arriva à faire bouger difficilement en elle. Le visage effondrée de plaisir, Rip demanda plus de rapidité. Sa lutte contre le désir amusa grandement Zorin qui comprit qu'elle se rapprochait inévitablement du bord à cause de sa nature vampirique sensuelle.

_ « Alors on succombe à la tentation et au vice Lieutenant Winkle ? Ricana Zorin. On se sent prête à grimper au septième ciel ?

Rip répondit en hochant la tête, ses dents pointues déchirant la chair de ses lèvres. Zorin lécha le sang à sa bouche avant de se lancer dans les derniers mouvements, plus vigoureux cette fois-ci. Rip se cambra follement lors de l'attaque finale et ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer sa sastisfaction à haute voix. Une fois effrondrée contre les draps, elle observa le visage de Zorin et s'aperçut, en voyant son expression à peine dérangée, qu'elle n'avait pas eu le même plaisir de l'autre côté de la ceinture.

Pour pallier au problème, et désireuse de vengeance érotique, elle retira l'objet de son corps, prétextant un changement de position, avant de suprendre Zorin en décrochant le harnais en cuir. Elle justifia son acte en exprimant son envie d'inverser les rôles. La femme musclée grogna en réponse contre une telle domination tandis que Rip s'apprêta à enfiler la ceinture sous ses yeux avant qu'elle ne puisse l'arrêter.

_ Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire là ?! » Gronda Zorin.

Sous son visage rougit, elle vit Rip enfoncer le gode interne en elle après l'avoir retiré soudainement de sa vulve. L'illusionniste ne put contredire le fait d'être excitée par ce sourire démoniaque ainsi que la vue érotique de la situation. Mais bien que rongée par l'excitation, elle hésita à se laisser dominer par la chasseresse.

_ "Allons Lieutenant, vous ne voulez pas dire non à un orgasme ? Je sais que vos cuisses tremblent d'impatience à l'idée d'être soulagées. Le plaisir n'était pas le même n'est-ce pas ?"

Zorin ne répondit pas, mais elle sembla dire oui à Rip. Celle-ci se glissa alors sur son corps pour la pousser à s'allonger sur le dos afin d'inverser le missionnaire et s'arrêta jusqu'à ses lèvres. La faucheuse ne dit pas non à ce baiser alors qu'elle sentit la pointe du gode cogner contre son entrée. Rip quitta ensuite ses lèvres pour embrasser le reste de son corps. Elle était motivée à la détendre et à entrer en elle comme le ferait un homme. La chasseresse aima à malaxer l'imposante poitrine de chair épaisse et a en lécher les mamelons. Sensible, Zorin ressentit le désir revenir brutalement et, sous la torture méchamment agréable de sa partenaire, finit par céder à son tour à la domination.

_ « AH ! Arrêtes ça bordel et pénètres moi ! J'en peux plus ! »

Rip sourit malicieusement, heureuse de cette victoire. Elle prit l'objet sexuel et l'inséra dans le corps de sa camarade. Le corps de Zorin tressaillit au changement de taille qui écarta ses murs et aux sensations électrisante produites par son vagin. Maintenant impatiente, elle pria Rip d'exécuter des mouvements en elle. Rip la taquina un peu en ne bougeant qu'à peine sauf que Zorin pinça violemment ses fesses pour lui faire arrêter ses plaisenteries coquines et cruelles.

Rip cria puis grogna farouchement contre la douleur. Elle devint furieuse d'avoir été pincée et cela ne la motiva qu'encore plus pour retourner la pénétration. Elle exécuta alors des vas et viens violents en se servant de sa force vampirique. Cela attira foules de gémissements dans la gorge de Zorin qui fut entièrement sastisfaite de cette violence. Bien qu'énervée, Rip fut finalement calmée par la présence en elle qui se mouva en même temps que ses coups de hanches. Le plaisir était différent mais elle retrouva son envie de donner du plaisir à sa partenaire avec amour.

Zorin aida son amante à parfaire ses mouvements en usant de ses muscles pour la tirer vers elle afin qu'ils soient plus puissants et agréables. Mais très vite, elle se sentit toucher les portes du septième ciel et relâcha entièrement son corps sur les draps.

_ « Aaaah ! Ne t'arrêtes surtout pas ! »

_ « On atteint le bord Lieutenant Zorin Blitz ? » Se moqua Rip en taquinant l'oreille de la faucheuse avec le bout de sa langue.

Les gémissements de Zorin devinrent plus forts. Et le gode interne venait de se placer « accidentellement » sur le poing G de Rip.

_ « Oh got... » Souffla-t-elle.

Rip continua ses mouvements et, sur le point de céder, elle fit venir Zorin juste avant de succomber à son tour. Leurs cris durèrent plusieurs secondes, et furent probablement entendus par quelques soldats égarés, puis Rip s'effondra sur le ventre de Zorin, fatiguée.

_ « Je pensais... que les vampires... ne seraient pas fatigués... après... après ça ! » S'essoufla-t-elle.

_ « Pas les vampires artificielles... Enlèves-moi ça avant de t'endormir ! »

Rip fut trop fatiguée pour réussir à enlever l'engin de son corps, alors Zorin lui donna un coup de main, lui faisant cracher un petit cri adorable lors du retirement rapide du gode interne. Elle le jeta au sol avant de replacer correctement Rip sur son ventre. Rip regretta quelque peu son geste dans un premier temps mais en écoutant les ronronements du corps apaisé de Zorin, elle accepta la situation et s'endormie, paisiblement.

* * *

**Merci de votre lecture :) J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience ^v^**


End file.
